powerrangersseriefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Power Rangers Zeo
"Power Rangers Zeo" fue la serie número 2 de los Power Rangers y cuarta en temporada (pues Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers constó de 3 temporadas). Se emitió por primera vez en los Estados Unidos entre abril y noviembre de 1996. Constó de 1 temporada y 50 episodios. Se trata de una serie infantil de superhéroes. De la serie se sacó numeroso merchandising. Sinopsis Retomando lo que Mighty Morphin Power Rangers había dejado en el aire, un fatídico día, Master Vile usó su Orb of Doom para revertir la rotación de la Tierra y hacer retrocederla en el tiempo, convirtiendo a los Power Rangers en niños impotentes (aunque conservaron sus recuerdos). Mientras los Alien Rangers de Aquitar y un Billy Cranston recuperado defendían la Tierra, los Power Rangers niños fueron a diferentes puntos a tiempo para recuperar un pedazo del Cristal ZEO, que fue destruido y esparcido a lo largo del tiempo por los propios Power Rangers y Zordon para que no fuera usado para el mal por Master Vile. A su regreso (a excepción de Aisha, que envió a su nueva amiga Tanya en su lugar), el Cristal ZEO se volvió a montar, y su poder se utilizó para restaurar el planeta a la normalidad. Pero Rito Revolto y Goldar se infiltraron en el Centro de Mando y robaron el Cristal ZEO, justo antes de que se disparara el artefacto explosivo que habían plantado en el Centro de Mando, dejando el Centro de Mando en ruinas y a los Power Rangers sin cuartel general. Mientras exploran los restos, los Power Rangers encuentran el Cristal Zeo, y luego caen en la Cámara de Energía subterránea, su nueva base de operaciones donde Zordon y Alpha 5 se retiraron durante la explosión. En la luna, el Palacio de la Luna de Lord Zedd es atacado por el Imperio de las Máquinas, que quiere apoderarse de la Tierra y no quieren competencia. Mientras Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa y sus secuaces huyen por sus vidas, el poder del Cristal Zeo se aprovecha y se entrega a Tommy, Kat, Rocky, Adam y Tanya. Ahora los 5 utilizan este poder para transformarse en los Power Rangers ZEO: la única esperanza de la Tierra contra el Imperio de las Máquinas. Con nuevas armas y nuevos Zords, los Power Rangers ZEO pueden defenderse de las amenazas mecanizadas del Rey Mondo, la Reina Machina y su hijo Prince Sprocket. Durante sus batallas, un extraño nuevo Power Ranger de un brillante uniforme dorado es descubierto ayudándolos y desapareciendo sin previo aviso. Aunque se eliminan varias pistas falsas sobre su identidad, se revela que el Gold Ranger es un nuevo aliado; el alienígena Trey of Triforia, que está en una misión para ayudar a combatir el mal en toda la galaxia. Cuando los intentos de Mondo de destruirlo hacen que sus poderes de oro se vuelvan inestables, Trey solicita que se encuentre un nuevo huésped para sus poderes. Afortunadamente, un viejo amigo está dispuesto a asumir estos poderes: Jason Lee Scott, el Red Ranger original. Harto de sus pérdidas, el Rey Mondo desentierra la legendaria Espada de Damocles y lucha contra los Power Rangers ZEO, pero cae ante el poder del Super Zeo Megazord y es destruido. En ausencia de Mondo, el Imperio de las Máquinas sufre un cambio en el poder. Sin embargo rápidamente un Rey Mondo completamente reparado regresa al trono. Mientras tanto, la fuerza vital de Jason se está debilitando debido a que los poderes del Gold Ranger son incompatibles con los humanos, y los Power Rangers ZEO deben encontrar una manera de devolvérselos a Trey of Triforia. La situación solo empeora cuando las fuerzas de Zedd y Mondo comienzan a competir para robar los poderes del Gold Ranger, pero los Power Rangers ZEO logran restaurar los poderes del Gold Ranger restaurarlos a su legítimo propietario, y Trey les paga el favor al usar sus poderes de Gold Ranger para derrotar a un Rey Mondo gigante... convirtiéndose a sí mismo ya sus amigos en gigantes Power Rangers ZEO. Más tarde, Mondo recibe un último remate cuando Zedd y Rita le dan una bomba envuelta en un regalo como una "ofrenda de paz", que lo destruye a él y a sus sirvientes para siempre. Poderes y armamento de los Power Rangers ZEO Los poderes de los Power Rangers ZEO provienen de la energía del ZEO Crystal. Con cada uno de los Zeonizers en su poder, cada uno de los Power Rangers ZEO es capaz (gracias a la energía del ZEO Crystal que se canaliza a través del Zeonizer) de metamorfosearse y ganar superpoderes. Tras la metamorfosis, cada Power Rangers ZEO recibe un Power Traje. Los Power Trajes les dan a los Power Rangers ZEO fuerza, resistencia y agilidad sobrehumanas. Todos estos poderes provienen del ZEO Crystal. El ZEO Crystal también insufla de energía les armas y los zords (unás máquinas de combate gigantes y poderosas que pueden controlar) de los Power Rangers ZEO. - ARMAMENTO POWER RANGERS ZEO: * ZEO Crystal * Zeonizers * ZEO Power Sword * ZEO Power Hatchets * ZEO Power Axes * ZEO Power Double Clubs * ZEO Power Disc * Defender Wheel * Zeo Jet Cycles * Zeo Laser Pistol * Super Zeo Gems * Zeo Cannon * Golden Power Staf - ZEO ZORDS: * ZeoZord 1 * ZeoZord 2 * ZeoZord 3 * ZeoZord 4 * ZeoZord 5 Red BattleZord Pyramidas - SUPER ZEO ZORDS: * Super ZeoZord 1 * Super ZeoZord 2 * Super ZeoZord 3 * Super ZeoZord 4 * Super ZeoZord 5 Warrior Wheel Personajes principales durante la serie * Tommy Oliver - ZEO Ranger V Red * Adam Park - ZEO Ranger IV Green * Rocky DeSantos - ZEO Ranger III Blue * Tanya Sloan - ZEO Ranger II Yellow * Katherine HIllard - ZEO Ranger I Pink * Jason Lee Scott - Gold Ranger * Zordon * Alpha 5 * Billy Cranston * Trey of Tiforia - Gold Ranger * Rey Mondo * Bulk * Skull * Ernie * Queen Machina * Prince Sprocket * Prince Gasket * Cogs Banda sonora de la serie La banda sonora de Power Rangers ZEO fue compuesta e intierpretada por Jim Cushinary excepto el tema principal de su cabecera, que fue compuesto por Jeremy Sweet y Zuchy Levi e interpretado por Ron Wasserman y Haim Saban. Los temas compuestos e interpretados por Jim Cushinary para la serie fueron: # Big Bang thumb|center|335 px 2. Here Comes the Power Again 3. Go Gold Ranger thumb|center|335px 4. Invincible Episodios # A Zeo Beginning, Part I # A Zeo Beginning, Part II # The Shooting Star # Target Rangers # For Cryin' Out Loud # Rangers in the Outfield # Every Dog Has His Day # The Puppet Blaster # Invasion of the Ranger Snatchers # Graduation Blues # A Few Bad Seeds # Instrument of Destruction # Mean Screen # Mr. Billy's Wild Ride # There's No Business Like Snow Business, Part I # There's No Business Like Snow Business, Part II # There's No Business Like Snow Business, Part III # Inner Spirit # Challenges # Found and Lost # Brother, Can You Spare an Arrowhead? # Trust in Me # It Came From Angel Grove # Bulk Fiction # Song Sung Yellow # Game of Honor # The Power of Gold # A Small Problem # A Season to Remember # Oily to Bed, Oily to Rise # Rock-A-Bye Power Rangers # Do I Know You? # Revelations of Gold # A Golden Homecoming # Mondo's Last Stand # Bomber in the Summer # Scent of a Weasel # The Lore of Auric # The Ranger Who Came in from the Gold # The Joke's on Blue # Where in the World is Zeo Ranger 5? # King for a Day, Part I # King for a Day, Part II # A Brief Mystery of Time # A Mystery to Me # Another Song and Dance # Rangers of Two Worlds, Part I # Rangers of Two Worlds, Part II # Hawaii Zeo # Good as Gold